


A Lucky Man

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve is lucky, or is he?





	A Lucky Man

**Author's Note:**

> L is for Luck

Sometimes, when the Avengers all hung out together at Stark Tower, they played cards. Usually poker or blackjack. Sometimes they bet money, sometimes other things like dinner or a particular chore that someone didn’t want to do. 

They all noticed something really strange. 

Steve almost always won.

It didn’t matter what game they played, he usually pocketed all their money or won all the favors. 

Tony couldn’t figure it out. He and Bruce talked about it extensively. Neither of them got it. Barton had no clue. Natasha just shrugged, smiled that damned Mona Lisa smile and said nothing. 

Tony asked Steve in bed how he managed to always win. Steve just grinned, said, “Just lucky, I guess,” and stuck his head under the cover. Tony was distracted long enough that he forgot he’d asked. 

Strange as it might seem, Steve Rogers was the luckiest man they knew. 

He never bet on sports, just games, and he got better and better. Tony began betting more and more and losing his shirt to Steve, who usually gave most of it back anyway. 

One evening, they were getting ready for poker night and Steve and Natasha were in the kitchen, making nachos. 

“I know,” she said as she sprinkled shredded cheese over the chips.

“Know what?” 

“That you cheat,” she said as matter-of-factly as if she were asking for a beer. 

He bit his lip and looked at her. “How do you know?” 

“I’m very observant. Not much gets past me.”

“You gonna tell?”

“You kidding? A Hulk, Iron Man and Captain – freaking – America! Why would I tell? I’m a little out classed and out-weighed.” 

“But you want something for your silence?” 

She grinned. “Of course I do. I want to take Barton to the cleaners! He owes me one!”

“Maybe we should let Tony win,” Steve said as he put the chopped hot peppers on the nachos.

“Let _me_ win! Tony has more money than god! Let me win and I won’t tell Bruce and Clint that you sleep with Tony.” 

“How -” He looked dumbfounded. 

“I told you not much gets by me! You’re just lucky I’m so nice!”

Steve agreed that he was a lucky, lucky man.


End file.
